videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Nickelodeon's
Five Nights at Nickelodeon's 'is a 2017 survival horror Five Nights at Freddy's fangame created by fan game creator Bloo J. It got a sequel called 'Five Nights at Nickelodeon'sFive Nights at Nickelodeon's 2: Grand Re-Opening2: Grand Re-Opening Title Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JHFD25PoDk Story Once upon a day, The Nicktoons Such As Spongebob went to work at the Krusty Krab and never came back , wich causes something goes wrong. The Krusty Krab gets shut down due to an incident With 5 Missing Nicktoon's ,4 Month's later, Plankton and the Other Nicklodeon Villans claimed to feel guilty to Mr Krabs about his plans for steling the Krabby Patty secret formula they all decided to open up a Nickelodeon Themed Pizzaia/Aracde Called Spongebob's Nickelodeon Pizza/Arcade at the former Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida, with Nickelodoeon-themed animatronic's used as attraction in honour to the Nicktoons that are missing, Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick from South Park decides to work there as night guard's to investigate the case of the missing Nicktoons at Spongebob's Nickelodeon Pizza Plaza ,The Nicktoons can still be saved, and it's up to Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick to do so before it's too late... Mechanics Monitor/Cameras Use these to check where the animatronics are Flashlight Can have various uses, one of which is illuminating dark places. It consumes power. Doors There are two doors on your sides. They can be closed to fend off animatronics, but consume powers as long as they are kept shut. Music Box Wind up the music box to prevent Potty the Parrot from killing you. Spongebob Mask Use it to ward off the animatronic's but during development of the building, some dust and other toxic things might have gotten in there. So don't wear it for too long and Timmy Tuner can steal your Spongebob Mask,disabling it and make you ulnerable to the animatronic's Window The window a entrance for the DoodleBob. Upon approaching the window, DoodleBob will attempt to break the window by punching it. The player must shine a flashlight on him in order to make him retreat. Otherwise, he will break the window and kill the player. Power Generator Wind the power generator in the Parts/Service room to prevent the office from going dark and cause Spongebob's powerout jumpscare . Animatronics *'SpongeBob SquarePants - The leader of the gang, he He starts at the Show Stage with Jimmy Neutron Jenny Wakeman''' . and starts being active in Night 3, he moves better in the dark, so when your power runs out, he will go to your office and kill you. Even if he is active, he has to wait for Jimmy Neutron and Jenny Wakeman to move to start moving, he enters from the right air vent, but the left if you run out of power and dont Wind the power generator. *'Jimmy Neutron '- A back up guitarist for Spongebob. He starts at the Show Stage with Spongebob & Jenny Wakeman ,he starts being active in Night 1 and is the first to move, sometimes you can hear stuff falling and banging, if you do, it's him. He enters from the left door or if he is in The Left Air Vent the player must put on the Spongebob Mask to send him back to the Show Stage. Otherwise, Jimmy Neutron will attack at a random point. *'Jenny Wakeman '- Jenny becomes active some time at 3 AM on Night 1. She is generally the second most active animatronic. Similar to Jimmy Newtron, she goes into the Dining Room after activating. She goes down East Hall, meaning she attacks from the right door if she's in the right air vent and she will appear in front of the player ,the player must put on the Spongebob Mask to send her back to the Show Stage. Otherwise, Jenny will attack at a random point. *'Rocko Wallaby '- He is first active on Night 2 at 2 AM and onwards. He is defended off with the flashlight. He starts in Modern Life Cove *'''Zim -''' He is fist active on Night 2,He will appear on the three monitors in the office, followed by visual and audio distractions. Type Z-I-M on the keypad in the office, or type ZIM on your keyboard to deactivate Zim *'''Potty the Parrot - He is a puppet bird animatronic that starts in the prize corner. You must wind his music box to prevent death. useing the Spongebob Mask doesn't make him go away. And you can only wind his music box. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. *'Timmy Tuner '- Hecarries around a sign that says Balloon's He also carries around Balloon's He starts in the Aracde Area 1. When he is in the office he disables the cameras and the doors drains power from the Office and hecan steal your Spongebob Mask,disabling it and make you vulnerable to the animatronic's,To avoid him you must use the Spongebob Mask He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. *'DoodleBob' - DoodleBob''' will start in the Drawling Area. He is usually hanging from the brace attached to the wall. He will not active until Night 3 Where he will gaze up at the camera. Afterwards, he will walk forward, going into the middle of the room. On his third phase, he will leave the Drawling Area and appear at Window Hall and Upon approaching the window,DoodleBob will attempt to break the window by punching it. The player must shine a flashlight on him in order to make him retreat. Otherwise, he will break the window and kill the player. *'YenndoSponge '- Is a Endoselton version of Spongebob he appears in the office, the player must put up the monitor as soon as possible or He will attack you . He is fist active on Night 5 *'Golden SpongeBob '- He is not a hallucination in this game. He is first active on Night 4 and onwards. He is a yellow sponge with a black top hat and 1 black button. He has wires coming out of his eyes. He is defended off by puting on the Spongebob Mask He starts in the Parts/Service. *'Golden Jimmy Neutron '- He is a Withred/Golden Version Of Jimmy Newtron his face and right arm are missing,He is a older model of Jimmy Newtron It's possible that he was the first Jimmy Newtron model and was fist used in FredSponge’s Famly Diner and He will not active until Night 3 and likes to hide in dark spaces. The player must watch out for dark spots in the building to avoid being attacked. If the player catches Golden Jimmy Newtron in the halway The Player must defended off Golden Jimmy Newtron with the flashlight. *'Phantom Jenny '- When the player retracts the Monitor, Phantom Jenny will rise up behind the window and remain there. After a few seconds, it will drop down from below the window, thus ending the hallucination and disabling the camera‘s. If the player does not switch cameras after a certain period of time as passed, Phantom Jenny can, and will, force the Monitor down She first appears in Night 3 *'''Raggedy Android - Raggedy Android is a enemy from the game she was seen in the episodes "Raggedy Android" and "The Return of Raggedy Android" From the show My Life as a Teenage Robot , as the Wakemans first attempt at a second skin to help Jenny blend in public. And in the second series, the origin story almost co-insides with the first series. In "The Return of Raggedy Android", the human exo-skin appeared to have improved in appearance, looking more human like. However, it seemed to have developed a mind of his own, allowing it to toy with Jenny's mind. Eventually, she shorted out the exo-skin and it exploded. However it wasn't completely destroyed, because at the end it lached on to Mr. Mesmer, the owner of Mesmer's Diner so Raggedy Android is only interested in exacting revenge on Jenny and The Player for ruining Mesmer's career she will not be active until Night 4 she starts at Parts/Service theen she will appear at the right door of which he can also disable to the door's power. The strangest thing about this animatronic is that her face doesn't show on the custom night screen, and his name is blinking. *'Withered SpongeBob '- ' '''is an animatronic He is a older model of Spongebob. It's possible that he was the first Spongebob model he was first used at FredSponge’s Famly Diner He will not active until Night 3. *'Shadow Spongebob''' - Shadow Spongebob is the Five Nights at Spongebob's version of Shadow Freddy and Golden Freedy From FNAF1. He will appear in the office at random times and disappear. When the player sees him, they must put on the Spongebob head or he will crash the game. Other Characters *'Eric Cartman,Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick' - The Night Guard's /The Player of the game and there aslo the main character's of South Park and must prevent the characters from killing theme. but they gets fired in Night 7 for Tampering with the Anmatronics *'SwaySway ': The Phone Guy of Five Nights at Spongebob's and he's aslo the main character of the show Breadwiners he later dies in Night 6 Due To Geting Killed By Aldut Party Ren And Plankton on the Night 6 Phone Call *'Plankton' and the Other Nickelodeon Villans - After beating Night 6/Nightmare Mode, it is revealed that the true main antagonist of the game is Plankton and the Other Nickelodeon Villans such as Vicky,Croker,Burger Beard,Aldult Party Ren & Stimpy,King Goobot The V,Ooblar,Vexus And TBA. Custom Night Challenges Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Fan Games Category:Nicktoons Category:Crossover Games Category:Spongebob games Category:Rated T games